kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirogane Sunahi
'First Name' Sunahi 'Last Name' Shirogane IMVU Username Shukaku 'Nickname (optional)' The Glass Child 'Age & Date of Birth' 10/31/ 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 108 Ibs. 'Blood Type' O Neg 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' Fourteen scars line Sunahi's back, close to his spine. During the attack that killed his family he received them when an attacker pinned him down and repeatedly slashed shallow cuts into his back. Most are long and smooth but several are very jagged along the bottom from where his flesh was torn rather than sliced cleanly. The boy has a single tattoo on his back, close to the base of his spine and just below his scars. It is of a tanuki's face with its tail below its chin. The design is simple and it was made with deep indigo and black inks. 'Affiliation' Yukigakure/Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Sunahi is a strange mix of the devious and the playful. With an incredible amount of energy, he often is seen bounding around at his top speed, chasing after one goal or another. There is almost always a smile on his face, if you can view it behind the mask he almost constantly wears. With new aquaintances his acts relatively shy and rarely can look a stranger in the eye. This shyness and cheerful abandon however is nothing but a facade at the true evil that works inside the youth's mind. Secretly exerpenting on all that he can, he wishes to find a way to "ascend" into immortality so that he will not age or end the way he has seen many fall in the past. Truly sadistic, those who fall victim to him and his experimentation are in for a long period of torment and agony before finally having their life ended when no longer of use to him. When sent out for missions alone his aim is to capture first, torture, and ask questions later. To anyone who does not know this side of him however he seems like a very sweet and innocent youth. In public he maintains a kind demeanor. Only once he is in the privacy of his own workshop that his true evil is shown in full light. Sunahi is incredibly intelligent to the point of near genius. Able to survive easily from his experience with different climates, nature is rarely something he looks at as harmful. Due to his empathic personality he deals well with both understanding the human mind and working well with animals. Tanuki are his favored species of animal, of which he carries the fur and mask likeness of with him always. It is rare to see him without these items, and if he is travelling without them he is likely up to no good. Nindo (optional) "Your body will become my gateway to ascension..." 'Bloodline/Clan' Bloodline: Shirogane Family Older Brother ~ Kushin Shirogane 'Ninja Class ''' ''Genin 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Puppets and Tanto 'Strengths' Taijutsu Kenjutsu 'Weaknesses' Hand Seals Ninjutsu 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Tanto x2 - 12 Pieces Shuriken x12 - 18 Pieces Kunai x5 - 10 Pieces Senbon x10 - 10 Pieces Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: ' ''50 Pieces '''Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies None (at the Moment) 'Background Information' It was a quiet night when they attacked. Bandits on the village where Sunahi and his family lived. He never truly planned on being a ninja as a young child, but that night changed his plans and ideals forever. They attacked him while he slept and Sunahi barely made it out alive. One of his attackers cut open his back and nearly stabbed him through the heart. The attacker didn't realize that the small child would have a tool on him. Since his early youth, just a toddler, Sunahi had grown quite a fondness for puppets. Mainly in the form of animals, his father showed him how to work them using threads of chakra. Sunahi often had, and has, trouble controlling the puppets due to being distracted. An attention disorder that plagued him. But on this night there was no distraction, only action. A marionette he had made months before had fallen to the floor beside him. With quick action he attacked the bandit that was trying to kill him. The marionette was too small in size to do much damage physicall, so it stabbed out the attacker's eyes. This gave Sunahi enough chance to escape, but it was too late for his mother and father. They already lay dead. Fearful that he should be attacked again, Sunahi ran off into the wilds. Thinking his whole family dead, his mother, father, and brother, he fled into the desert for safety. For eight months he lived in the wilderness alone, growing almost wild and feral with every passing day. In the wild, alone, Sunahi began to think. Bones, flesh, blood, and chakra: these were the answers and the key to immortality. Bringing out the secret nature of the body itself. The lonely child thought to bring even the dead back to life. He would have his family again. Knowing that he could not search for key to his desire in the desert, he slowly made his way back to civilization. There he found that his brother was still alive and his search was paused as another came into place. He sought out his brother and found him soon after. Despite living months in solitude, the child seemed to retain his joyous attitude, though harboring his newly growing evil nature deep within. '' 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by: '''Kairi Hime/Caoin Kihaku Sanada Category:Yukigakure Category:Approved